Family Reunion
by IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfBacon
Summary: Artemis finally gets Wally to take her to one of his family reunions. Sorry for the crappy summary. Yes there is Spitfire


**I got thi s idea after reading the story 'Family' its where Wally meets Artemis' family and Artemis meets Wally after that I got the idea of Wally taking Artemis to a family reunion so...yeah**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Artemis came out of the car with a huge smile on her face. Her boyfriend Wally finally agreed to take her to his family reunion. She's met his parents, Barry and Iris but not the rest of them. Plus she's never really been to a family reunion before.

Wally on the other hand was nervous, why? His family is SO embarrassing once he brought his best friend, Dick and they all kept asking him if it was his boyfriend and when he confirmed it that he was indeed not gay, they all started showing Dick these embarrassing photos and telling his even more embarrassing stories. That Dick now uses as blackmail.

The couple walked closer and closer to the destination, they were only half an hour late and the street was already packed.

The reunion was being held at his Uncle's barn he would tell Artemis about how he and his cousins would always get away from the adults by going up into the tree house Barry built years ago. They moved up a mini fridge and even a computer up there.

"Finally." Artemis muttered under her breath as they had reached the barn. "Okay now before we go in I just want to tell you that you have a choice to leave." Artemis just laughed and started walking toward the entrance. Wally ran after her before he lost her just like with Dick.

"Artemis! Wally! I thought you guys were a no show." Barry said in the middle of a conversation with another family member. Wally was about to respond until..

"Grandma!" His eyes grew wide "Artemis lets go to the tree house." Artemis slightly tilted her head with a small smile "Wh-"

"WALLACE YOU'VE GROWN SO MUCH SINCE I'VE LAST SEEN YOU!" The lady yelled breaking the poor boys back. Artemis was just behind him laughing non-stop. "You saw me last year Grandma." Wally said breathlessly. "Oh just wait until I take out the picture book!" she said letting go of Wally and walking off. "Yeah, cant wait Grandma! Let's go." he said whispering the last part and grabbing Artemis before running.

* * *

"Whoa." was all Artemis could say. The two escaped to the tree house before Grandma came back. "So is this one just a friend too?" Drake (Wally's cousin) asked "If so I'll take her." Jason stated winking at her. "Nope not this one." Wally laughed.

"Whoa Wally didn't know you had it in ya." Brittney said punching him in the arm. "Is it just me or does Wally's girlfriend look like that girl from the junior justice league?" Tim spoke up. "That's what you said about Wally and Kid Flash." Todd laughed.

"Yeah and now we believe it." Drake admitted. "And how many time's do I have to say, I'm not Kid Flash." Wally laughed "it would be cool to be though."

"But if you are then Kid Flash is dating Green Arrows new partner, imagine how the press will react to this!" Tim jumped up in the air.

"You guys have to come down! It's dinner!" Uncle Josh yelled from the bottom of the ladder.

* * *

"Okay Wallace, now that we have met your girlfriend of how long now?" his grandma struck again "four years." the boy sighed "Then I think it's time that I give you the talk." Unlike how everyone would expect all eyes weren't on Wally but Artemis who spat out her drink eyes wide turning to his grandma "Hmm?!"

"Ahh yes! I cannot wait for more little ones running around! Me being a Great Grandmother oh I'd be so happy." she hinted nudging Wally.

"I-I don't think we're ready, it's only been four years." Artemis nervously laughed rubbing the back of her head. "does that mean it'll happen in a few years?" Jason questioned laughing "Lets just enjoy dinner!" Iris exclaimed trying not to laugh like everyone else.

* * *

They we're going to leave in a few hours so the family decided to make the best of it. They set up a few games like: Corn hole, karaoke (I know it's not a game bu why not?), pin the tail on the donkey (I don't know either), Archery, and chase Wally around the yard.

"Ahh! No she got me! Artemis help me!" Wally over-dramatically yelled. "I don't know, I think Malaya's to strong for me." she said gesturing to Wally's three and a half year old cousin. "So I'll have a better chance helping her." Artemis sated with a laugh grabbing Wally's arms and dragging him across the yard. "I though you loved me! IT WAS ALL A LIE!" Wally desperately yelled. "Where to queen Malaya?" the child pointed to a hay stack "Very well."

Artemis dragged the helpless boy while Malaya was laughing so hard she could barley walk. "Oh boy he's heavy, I think I'll need your help." "Are you calling me fat?" Wally retorted glaring daggers at the girl. Seeing Malaya still barley walking she picked him up herself and threw him in the hay stack "Good luck finding the needle."

* * *

Artemis sighed looking up into the sky with a smile on her face. Everyone was having a great time, either having more food *Cough* Barry and Wally *Cough* or playing games. "You find that needle yet?" Artemis asked sarcastically looking over to Wally. "Maybe." he began sitting down next to her. "You know there's an archery challenge going down, everyone's taking part, you wanna join."

"On one condition." Wally turned his head and raised his eyebrow "If I win...then we have to stay the night here, AND you have to give me a massage." Wally sighed. He's never spent the night here mainly because he didn't want to and the rare times he changed his mind he had to go to some place in the morning. Why he didn't want to spend the night? In the morning his Grandma would make an amazing breakfast, but she'd also bring up embarrassing stories and pictures not to mention extremely weird games.

"Fine." He agreed he wanted to prove to his cousins that he, Wally West had a better girlfriend then they ever will...except for telling them that she's secretly a superhero.

* * *

"So who's winning?" Artemis eagerly asked "Jason is by...2 points, his total is 36," Wendy (Wally's aunt) said. "and you get 10 arrows." She added. Artemis smiled and got into line looking back at Wally who was smiling. Artemis was paying close attention and noticed that the farthest they allowed you to be is only 50 meters from the target she frowned at that knowing she could've gone WAY farther.

Most of the time she was laughing at the positions everyone was going into. By the time it was her turn Jason was still first place but she was quickly going to change that. Artemis grabbed ten arrows and a bow and walked to the 50 meter mark.

She carefully pulled the bow back aiming it carefully in a fight she usually wouldn't care but this time she wanted to get a bulls eye every single time. Yet she retracted that thought thinking if she did then it would support Tim with her being well...her. he then turned it slightly to the side and let go getting 9 points.

She finished with the new 1st place score of 74 Jason was unbelievably mad and sulked the rest of the time. "In your face Jason! Told you!" Wally bloated "Wait..." he then added suddenly realizing that he had to spend the night and give Artemis a massage.

"Okay you may be amazing at archery but I'm better at corn hole. Artemis smiled and nodded "Okay, if you win then you don't have to give me a massage." Wally nodded at least that was one thing crossed off the list. Wally had a cocky grin on his face. He was over confident which almost everyone called him out for, but he knew it didn't matter he's the corn hole champion.

"Common Arty you can shoot a bow perfectly but cant throw a bag into a small hole?" he taunted. "You're going to give me that massage whether you like it or not!" she called back.

"Don't go easy on her just 'cause she's your girlfriend Wallace." Grandma shouted from nowhere. "Aw I knew you loved me!" Artemis laughed "Yea I do but you threw me into a hay stack."

"Just play the game!" someone called from the crowd.

Wally did indeed win but he still had to spend the night...

* * *

" You sure wanna stay the night? This is like the actual final chance." Artemis ran into the room and jumped into the bridge "Already in bed no turning back." Wally sighed and got into the bed.

When Artemis was sure Wally was asleep she turned to face the ceiling she still didn't get why he hated family reunions so much. All he ever did was complain about how embarrassing his family is or how much he hated this sweater someone got him. Her first Christmas preset was when she was 5 and her father signed her up for karate.

She's never gone to a family reunion before she's never had an extremely embarrassing Grandma who doesn't care what people think and will probably dance in the middle of the street if she really wanted to. She's never had cousins calling her a superhero or hitting on her partner. She's never had crazy archery or corn hole competitions or chase someone across the yard.

She would love to have a family like Wally's, granted there where many times they had acted like her parents and once Wally's parents even grounded her because she accidentally broke a vase. But all she can imagine is what her childhood would've been like if she had a family like his. She would most likely have a different attitude, just about different everything actually her father would've never gotten her into archery or fighting she would've never met the team she would've never met Wally...

She shook the thoughts from her head and closed her eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"So, whatda think of it?" Wally asked backing looking into the mirror while backing up his car. (Multitasking 10/10)

"Can't wait 'till next year."

* * *

 **Sorry it's so crappy. But if you want me to then please tell me if you want me to wright the one where Wally brings Dick then please tell me!**


End file.
